


brighter than sunflowers

by rurikawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo berlari sampai ke batas dunia dan Hibiya menjadi bayangan yang mengejarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter than sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> [kagerou project adalah milik jin; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]
> 
> soresekai convinced me that it's ok to ship hibimomo romantically so here you go! fluffy crap with kissing :'>
> 
> (btw, mereka lebih tua ye)

Setiap Sabtu siang, Momo menggamit lengannya dan menariknya pergi dari apartemen, meninggalkan semangkuk ramen instan yang sudah dimakan setengah, plus pakaian yang berserakan di beberapa perabotan. Mereka memandang lampu lalu lintas lekat-lekat, dua pasang mata melihat sisi kanan dan kiri jalan penuh dengan kewaspadaan, sebelum menyeberangi jalan, karena Hibiya tak mudah melupakan dan Momo gampang mengerti hati manusia.

Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang mencari tempat parkir di taman rekreasi. Orang-orang menukar uang dengan tiga kantong pakaian dan sekantong cemilan. Di bawah sol sepatu mereka, aspal terbakar oleh panasnya sinar matahari, merambat suhunya ke telapak kaki mereka. Es krim jatuh ke tanah dan kaleng-kaleng minuman dilempar ke dalam tong sampah.

Momo menyabet dompet dari kantong celana Hibiya, mengibasnya tepat di wajah hanya untuk melihat mulutnya berkedut jengkel. Hibiya menyambar dompet yang berisi selembar seribu yen. Untaian umpatan yang ia ucapkan bukanlah hal yang patut didengar, tapi gelegar tawa Momo yang mengagetkan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, dan orang-orang itu dapat melihat matahari menumpahkan cahaya ke atas kepalanya, seperti yang biasa hujan lakukan ketika bunga menguncup.

Mulutnya merekah membentuk kurva senyuman. Kakinya melangkah dan melangkah dan melangkah. Tangan terentang ke angkasa. Jaket _pink_ -nya tak lagi menjadi rangkungan. Sayap telah mengembang di punggungnya. Bebas. Normal.

Mungkin semua itu telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan sakral: Momo berlari sampai ke batas dunia dan Hibiya menjadi bayangan yang mengejarnya.

* * *

Momo mengayunkan kaki-kakinya hingga sol sepatunya menghantam betis Hibiya. Merasa jengkel untuk kesekian kalinya, Hibiya membalas balik. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit yang berlangsung di bawah meja. Kaki-kaki meja berdecit di bawah linoleum, mengganggu percakapan-percakapan yang mengudara di restoran tersebut.

Pelayan datang, dengan pita merah di kerah baju, serta senyum bisnis yang mulai memudar. Mereka menunda adu kaki mereka dan memesan makanan. Hibiya memilih _fish and chips_ tanpa keraguan. Momo memilih makanannya secara acak; takdir menyuruh jarinya berhenti di _filet mignon_. Mereka sama-sama memilih soda sebagai kompeni makanan mereka. Saat pelayannya menyisipkan pulpen ke kantong celananya sebelum melenggang pergi, klakson mobil menjadi bel pengingat bahwa pertandingan masih berlanjut. Momo, seperti biasanya, menang.

"Kau payah sekali," kata Momo. Soda-soda mereka telah dibawakan oleh pelayan. Perempuan berambut jingga itu memasukkan sedotan ke kaleng sodanya, sementara Hibiya langsung menyesapnya pelan. "Kalau kau mengincar kantong kejutan di supermarket minggu depan dengan kekuatan seperti itu, badanmu bakal jadi jeli."

Kening Hibiya langsung berkerut. Di samping meja mereka yang okupasi, ada dua orang perempuan bertukar lelucon murahan. Senyum Momo membuat ia ingin menendang betis Momo lagi. Tapi, ia menahan kemarahannya. Ia selalu seperti itu di depan Momo, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena ia pernah menyelipkan pernyataan cinta saat mereka bermain di arkade, setelah melewati kolam renang umum, dan menyaksikan tubuh Momo bergetar, seakan hangatnya air di musim panas menggigit jantungnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, bibi tua. Aku akan mendapatkan kantong utama yang membuatmu _ngiler_ sepanjang tahun," balas Hibiya.

Momo menyandarkan dagu ke telapak tangannya, menyengir lebar. "Aku menantikannya."

"Jangan mengambil barang-barang yang nanti kudapat."

"Oh, diamlah. Aku akan mengambil beberapa barang, apalagi kalau kau dapat jus jeruk." Momo menjilat lidahnya. Antusiasme terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Oh, tolong, Tuhan, bimbinglah dia untuk memilih kantong yang ada jus jeruknya."

"Ugh, ada orang tua _ngidam_ jus jeruk."

Momo menendang lutut Hibiya. Rintihan lelaki itu terselip di antara paduan petikan gitar akustik dan suara _falsetto_.

Julukan "bibi tua" masih sering terlontar dari mulut Hibiya. Momo juga sering memberikan sentilan ke keningnya sebagai imbalan dari ejekan-ejekan itu. Perempuan di hadapannya memang lebih tua daripada dirinya, tapi umur hanyalah angka, tak dapat menggambarkan rona merah yang berpendar di sekujur tulang pipi Momo dan senyum remaja di wajah wanita dua puluhan. Terkutuklah ia yang memindahkan hatinya dari peti mati anak perempuan yang nadinya dipotong maut ke rusuk-rusuk perempuan yang paru-parunya masih mencangkup oksigen.

Makanan mereka pun datang. Aroma sedap pun menyeruak dari piring mereka masing-masing, menggoda mereka untuk memakan setiap bagian, meski lidah mereka akan terbakar diinjak-injak daging bersuhu tinggi. Kerakusan merasuki tubuh mereka seraya mulut mereka mengunyah makanan. Momo mencuri tiga potong kentang goreng dari piring Hibiya. Lelaki itu melemparinya tisu dan jatuh di atas _steak_ Momo.

"Hibiya! Apa yang kaulakukan pada makananku?!" jerit Momo, penuh dengan rasa horor. Hibiya memutar bola matanya dan kembali melempari tisu, terkekeh melihat wajah merengut Momo—mirip wajah orang tua yang marah karena tak bisa membuka tutup selai. Hibiya segera memotret wajah itu dengan ponselnya, dan nanti, ketika ia melihatnya kembali di apartemen, ia hanya bisa menatapnya lama.

Sadarlah Hibiya: Momo tak selamanya menjadi manusia yang terbuat dari serenceng senyum dan secungkil matahari.

* * *

Terkadang, pada Sabtu siang, destinasi mereka mendadak berubah. Awalnya ingin pergi ke taman rekreasi. Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka malah merasakan sensasi pasir di bawah telapak kaki mereka yang telanjang. Atau ingin pergi ke _department store_ menggunakan bus, tapi tak pernah sampai di tujuan. Hanya duduk di kursi belakang—Momo memandang pijar cahaya-cahaya _fairy lights_ di etalase toko-toko, Hibiya menatap bagian belakang kepala orang di hadapannya, menghitung berapa helai rambut yang terselip di lubang kursi bus—dan tidak turun sampai busnya kembali ke titik awal.

Terkadang, pada Sabtu siang, Hibiya menemukan dirinya sendiri di depan makam Hiyori dengan kelingking Momo terkait ke kelingkingnya.

Ia membaca namanya, atas ke bawah, berulang kali, dan mengingat bagaimana cara matanya masih terbuka ketika truk sialan itu menghantamnya. Besi dan daging dikompres bersama-sama oleh takdir. Bibir ranum itu menganga, membentuk senyuman, dan di dalam mimpi-mimpinya, darah meluber dari sisi-sisinya—menetes jatuh, jatuh, jatuh ke lubang matanya.

Rasa bersalah membengkak dalam dirinya. Di detik ia menundukkan kepala kala berjongkok di depan batu nisan Hiyori, air mata mengalir turun hingga ke pangkal lehernya. Berjuta kali suara-suara di benaknya berujar bahwa denyut jantung yang mengekori waktu yang ia rasakan setiap saat adalah denyut jantung milik Hiyori, bukan miliknya. Bahwa nyawanya sebenarnya diriba Tuhan dan roh Hiyori tersangkut di dalam badannya.

Ia pun merasakan tangan Momo meremas bahunya. Keringat di telapak tangannya membasahi bajunya, merembes masuk hingga kulitnya, tapi Hibiya tak menepisnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Momo yang sering menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jari Hibiya, mengecup alisnya, dan membisikkan rapalan mantra sihir.

_Lihat baik-baik: kau ada di sini bersamaku. Kau bernapas denganku. Lihat tangan kita. Saling terhubung, kan? Apakah tanganku cukup hangat untukmu? Kurasa begitu. Ingatlah bahwa kau masih bernapas. Kau masih hidup._

Juli masih menyembunyikan aura Agustus, tapi Hibiya telah meletakkan sebuket bunga di kaki tiang listrik yang menyaksikan momentum itu. Di suatu tempat di rumah lamanya, sangtuari Hiyori belum dijamah orang tuanya. Acapkali tanggal 15 terpampang di layar ponselnya, kalimat terakhir Hiyori kerap menghantuinya. Momo tak menutup telinga Hibiya. Perempuan itu membujuk Hibiya untuk mengucapkannya agar ia dapat mendengarnya—agar ia dapat mengusir gemetar dari ujung-ujung jarinya.

Matahari selalu menjadi pusat tata surya—dan mungkin perempuan itu telah menjadi alasan jantungnya tak meredup di tengah gegap gempita dunia.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tinggi sekali?"

Tangan Momo terjalin di belakang punggungnya seraya kaki-kakinya menambah jarak antara dirinya dan Hibiya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuruni lereng yang tak begitu landai. Toko-toko berjejalan di sisi jalan, menggelimangkan cahaya-cahaya neon ke permukaan kelabu aspal, menjadi lantai mosaik warna-warni di bawah sepatu. Gaun musim panas Momo mengembang dan mengempis mengikuti gerakan fluid gadis itu, yang tak berhenti melompat zig-zag di jalan yang sepi. Sebuah keajaiban bagi jaket yang ia lempar ke arah Momo tadi, mungkin, yang sama sekali tidak jatuh mengikuti gravitasi.

Hibiya menyusul Momo dengan beberapa pijakan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Syukur sempat ia ucapkan pada Tuhan karena menambah tingginya dua puluh lima senti sehingga ujung kepala Momo hanya mencapai pertengahan leher. Saat pandangan Momo terpusat ke matanya, Hibiya berdeham dan menjawab, "Karena aku masih seorang remaja."

Raut muka Momo langsung menyiratkan rasa jijik. "Kau sudah masuk umur dua puluhan, bodoh. Tidak mungkin kau bertambah tinggi."

"Siapa tahu? Mungkin nanti kau hanya setinggi bahuku," jawab Hibiya, membandingkan tinggi bahu dan kepalanya, tertawa kecil.

"Ugh, aku rindu saat-saat kau lebih pendek dariku. Kau lebih lucu pada saat itu." Momo mendesah panjang, menarik lengan jaket hingga terentang panjang. "Oi, buat tinggimu berkurang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau punya jerawat aku bisa memecahkannya dengan mudah."

Hibiya memijit kedua pelipisnya. Oh, omong kosong. "Otakmu sudah menua atau apa?"

"Hei! Otakku baik-baik saja, kau idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot!" Hibiya menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Momo, merasakan nadi yang berdenyut kencang di bawah jari-jarinya, dan ia dapat melihat kedua mata kelabu itu membelalak. Ia terkadang mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya ia melakukan ini, membuat Momo terkejut dan segala reaksi itu, padahal ialah yang sering dikejutkan oleh perempuan itu. Ya, meski tidak sering, ia juga kaget dengan aksi impulsnya sendiri, terutama pada saat ini: tubuh membungkuk tangannya mencangkup wajah Momo, mendapati dua set konstelasi di balik lapisan aris kelabu bersinar terang, memerhatikan sebentar bulu mata panjang yang membasuh semburat merah di pipi, sebelum hangat merambat dari bibir ranumnya.

Momo mencengkeram ujung bajunya, berjinjit di atas jari-jari kakinya, dan membalas ciumannya. Hibiya membayangkan Momo membisikkan uraian kata-kata seperti _tetap di sini, jangan pergi_ , saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan mata mereka menatap satu sama lain. Hibiya menyampirkan rambut Momo ke belakang telinganya, mendengar napas mereka yang _staccato_ berpadu.

"Momo, berhenti menyuruhku mengurangi pendekku. Aku bisa mengusap air mataku sendiri."

Cengkeraman Momo bertambah erat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau selalu mengatakan hal bodoh kalau mau berbuat hal-hal seperti itu." Kali ini, rona merah yang menyebar di wajah Hibiya. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku berulang kali, dan kutekankan padamu, kalau kau tak sadar akan hal itu, kau benar-benar sudah tua."

" _Stalker_ ," gumam Momo, lengkap dengan tawa singkat.

"Tua," balas Hibiya, menyikut bahu perempuan itu.

Mereka menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dalam perjalanan pulang. Di ujung lereng, ada _zebra cross_ yang sunyi senyap tak dilalui kendaraan apapun. Lampu lalu lintas berkedip merah dan merah dan merah. Kemudian, lampu lalu lintas mengerjapkan hijau. Mereka baru melangkah bersama-sama setelah melihat ke dua arah jalan, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.


End file.
